By Love
by Flammaria
Summary: Lily Evans , une jeune fille presque comme les autres rentre pour sa septiéme année à l'école de Magie, Poudlard. Au fil du temps, elle se rend compte qu'elle posséde plus que du mépris pour un certain Maraudeur...Le probléme est qu'elle ne peut pas l'aim


Prologue

La piéce était sombre et glaciale pourtant une jeune femme était allongée sur un lit, le coeps se convulsant de temps à autre. Ses beaux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant formés sur l'oreiller comme une auréole autour de sa tête . Son visage ruisselant de sueur , était contracté dans une expresion de douleur et de fatigue, ses yeux fermés, alors qu'elle respirait difficilement. A ses cotés un jeune homme du même âge lui tenait étroitement la main , en pasant de temps en temps ses doigts dans la chevelure rousse de son amie, l'air inquiet. Soudain , celle-ci ouvrit lentement ses yeux laissant apparaitre deux magnifiques émeraudes qui semblaient délavées, usées...blasées.

Le jeune homme qui répondait au nom de Alekseï poussa un long soupir et posa un baiser sur le front de sa petite Lily. Celle-ci le regarda longuement avant de porter son regard au loin.

_I was a fool to believe_

_(J'étais une folle d'y croire)  
A fool to believe_

_(Une folle d'y croire)  
It all ends today_

_(Tout finit aujourd'hui)_

_  
Yes it all ends today_

_(Oui tout fini aujourd'hui)_

Alekseï regarda un instant sa soeur de coeur qui peinait à retenir ses larmes, comme chaque fois que dans sa vie elle souffrait. Il poussa un long soupir. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. ELLE n'avait pas le choix . Il se pencha vers elle et il lui dit d'une voix douce mais ferme.

-Renvoie James. Il n'y a que toi qui peux le sauver.

Lily tourna alors son beau visage vers lui , le scrutant attentivement et lui dit d'une voix laconiqe

-Il se battra pour moi...

Alekseï garda le silence un instant avant de lui répondre d'une voix grave:

-Oui...A moins qu'il ne croit que tu ne l'aimes pas

La jeune femme sentit plutot qu'elle ne sut la plainte s'échappant de ses lévres, s'échappant de son coeur:

-Quoi!

Son ami hocha trés légérement la tête , en lui remettant une boucle rousse derriére son oreille:

-Tu es une grande actrice , Lily.Fait lui croire que tu ne l'aimes pas

Lily secoua vigoureusement la tête:

-NON.

Alekseï eut un petit rire triste mais insista quand même.:  
SERS toi de ton talent pour le sauver!

Il s'arête de parler les yeux dans le vague avavnt de reprendre d'une voix morne et sinistre, ses yeux d'argent plantés dans ses yeux d'émeraudes:

-Blesse le...Blesse le pour le sauver  
Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions.  
"Le Spectacle doit continuer", Lily.  
Nous sommes des créatures du bas-fond...  
Il nous est interdit d'aimer...

La jeune femme tourna son regard alors vers la seule fenetre de la chambre alors que ses larmes se mettaient à couler maintenant librement sur ses joues.

_Today's the day  
When dreaming ends_  
(C'est aujourd'hui le jour...

Où le rêve s'achéve)

Alekseï referma doucement la porte derriére eux alors qu'ils quittaient une des Salles secrétes du Chateau de Poudlard et qu'ils se mirent à marcher sombrement.

Encore un héros. Encore un affreux crime.Derriére "le rideau", dans la pantomine,pensa-til amérement

_On and on  
Does anybody know  
What we are living for_

_(Encore et encore,  
Quelqu'un sait il dans quel but vivons nous ? )_

Sa Lily devrait renoncer à son amour , à son bohneur avec Potter maintenant et il n'y pouvait rien. Même si voir sa jolie rousse aussi accablée, ravagée, et presque morte. Mais elle savait ...Elle connaissait les risques depuis longtemps maintenant...Elle souffrirait surement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie...Mais par amour...Et elle serait vivante

Whatever happens  
We leave it all to chance  
Another heartache  
Another failed romance

_(Quoi qu'il arrive, je met tout sur le compte du hasard  
Un autre mal au coeur, une autre histoire manquée )_

_Elle eut un haut le coeur et il la retint alorq qu'elle allait s'effondrer...MAis à quoi cela servait il d'être vivant dans cet état?_

_Il laissa son regard sur la rousse qui s'essuyait doucement la bouche sur sa manche. Il la connaissait par coeur. Elle coninuerait à sourire , à rire mais ses yeux auront perdus cette petite étincelle qui la rendait si particuliére et elle pleurera tout les soirs , seule dans son lit.Tout au fond d'elle son âme hurlera...Elle hurlera à la mort.  
_  
_Inside my heart is breaking  
My makeup may be flaking  
But my smile still stays on_

_(A l'interieur, mon coeur se brise  
Mon maquillage s'en va peut être  
Mais mon sourire résiste )  
_

_Mais Lily continuera d'affronter tout ce qui l'entoure car elle était courageuse. D'un courage Gryffondorien que lui pauvre Serpentard ne pouvait qu'admirert tout au fond de son coeur. Elle trouvera la force de faire ce qu'elle à faire, elle détournera James d'elle pour le sauve, par pitié mais... _

I'll top the bill  
I'll overkill

_I have to find the will to carry_

(Je l'affronterai avec un sourire  
Je n'abandonnerai jamais

Je dois trouver la volonté pour continuer )

...Par Amour.

..._  
_


End file.
